My True Happiness
by CELLjenova
Summary: Cloud ingin melamar Tifa! Semua teman-temannya yang dari Avalanche membantunya agar proses pelamarannya berhasil. RnR! TWO-SHOTS
1. Cloud's decision

**Disclaimer : Square-Enix**

**Pairing : Cloud x Tifa**

**Setting : After FF VII DoC**

**Warning : Agak-agak OOC (mungkin), romancenya belum ada di chapter ini, sedikit humor**

**Akhirnya saya kesampean juga ngebuat fict tentang Cloti! Uhuy uhuy! *lompat2 gaje***

**ENJOY! *kabur***

* * *

Sepasang mata biru Cloud terfokus pada sebuah benda bulat berwarna emas putih yang terletak dengan manis di kotak kecil berwarna biru tua. Pemuda rambut kuning itu terdiam dengan kagum melihat keindahan sebuah cincin dengan berlian mungil yang indah sebagai penghiasnya. Seorang wanita yang dari tadi ada di depannya hanya menopang dagu, menunggu jawabannya.

"Err...bagaimana, Tuan?" tanya si wanita yang merupakan seorang penjual perhiasan kepada Cloud.

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah lagi? Ini terlalu biasa," kata Cloud kaku seperti biasa, membuat wanita itu sedikit sebal dengan pembelinya itu.

"Eh Tuan, dengar ya... cincin ini sudah terkenal keindahannya dan kecantikannya. SERATUS persen emas putih asli dan NOL persen imitasi. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti terpesona dengan cincin ini, bahkan anda sendiri juga tadi terpana melihatnya. Iya, kan?" kata wanita itu kesal.

"Hah?" gumam Cloud, dia tidak mengerti mengapa wanita ini jadi marah padanya. Dia lalu mengamati cincin itu kembali, Cloud memang mengakui kalau cincin ini sangat indah, tapi dia takut kalau Tifa tidak menyukainya. Ya, Cloud memang berencana untuk melamar Tifa, tekadnya sudah bulat dan mereka juga sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Maka dari itu, Cloud harus membeli cincin dahulu, karena jika seorang pria mau melamar wanita yang dicintainya, dia harus memberikannya sebuah cincin pengikat antara mereka berdua.

"TUAAAN...!" panggil si wanita tidak sabar.

"Hah? Apa?" Cloud berkedip, mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin ke arah wanita yang mukanya sudah kusut itu.

"Anda mau membelinya atau tidak? Jika anda masih tidak mau yang ini, silahkan anda pergi dan cari toko perhiasan lain," kata wanita itu yang sudah lelah karena memang sudah tiga jam lebih dia melayani Cloud hanya untuk memilih cincin.

Cloud merengut melihat sikap sang penjual yang _bad mood_ itu. "Baiklah, aku pilih yang ini!" kata Cloud mantap. Mendengar itu, wajah kusut penjual tadi berubah menjadi cerah dan lega. Cerah karena Cloud jadi membeli dagangannya, lega karena akhirnya pria itu tidak harus membuatnya capek menunggu lagi.

"Baiklah, Tuan!" kata si penjual riang. Cloud bingung dengan kelakuannya yang berubah drastis dalam sekejap.

"Berapa?" tanya Cloud.

Wanita itu nyengir lebar. "Murah kok! Cuma 20 juta Gil!"

"Apa?! Murah katamu? Itu mahal! Apa kau tidak bisa mendiskon sedikit?" protes Cloud dengan mata membelalak kaget ketika mendengar harganya.

"Hei, Tuan... barang mahal begini sudah sangat murah dihargai begitu, bahkan harga aslinya saja mencapai 40 juta Gil lho. Saya berbaik hati dengan anda karena sudah mengurangi 20 juta," kata si penjual membela diri.

Cloud masih tidak terima, bisa-bisa uang yang dia kumpulkan selama ini habis hanya gara-gara membeli sebuah benda kecil bernama cincin. "Bagaimana kalau 500 ribu Gil?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, terlalu murah," tolak si penjual.

"Kalau 1 juta?" tawar Cloud lagi.

"Tidak, tidak."

"Eng... 5 juta?" kata Cloud masih berusaha menawar.

"Ooo... masih belum."

"10 juta...?" Cloud mulai depresi.

"TI-DAK"

Cloud mulai geram. "Baiklah! 15 juta dan jangan protes lagi!"

"_DEAL_!" kata wanita penjual itu senang sambil mengacungi jempolnya ke arah Cloud. Si wanita langsung sibuk membungkus cincin itu di sebuah kotak yang cantik dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik dengan tulisan "EDGE Jewelry", sedangkan Cloud hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Silahkan!" kata si wanita berseri-seri sambil menyerahkan kantong itu pada Cloud. Cloud terdiam sebentar memandangi dompetnya. Si wanita yang dari tadi menunggu bayaran dari Cloud mulai bingung, berpikir pasti pria di depannya ini enggan untuk membayarnya. '_Kenapa bisa ada orang sepelit ini ya?'_ pikir wanita penjaga toko itu.

Lalu wanita itu memutuskan bertanya. "Tuan, anda membeli ini untuk pacar, bukan?"

Cloud melihat wanita itu lama, dia jadi bingung sendiri menjawabnya. _"Pacar? Apakah aku pacar Tifa? Yang kutahu kami hanya teman sejak kecil dan dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Tapi kami tidak pernah berhubungan sampai pacaran. Jangankan pacaran, kencan saja tidak pernah. Lalu, sesungguhnya aku ini apanya Tifa? Apakah hanya sekedar teman sejak kecilnya saja?" _Cloud mulai depresi kembali dengan pikirannya yang sudah kemana-mana.

Wanita itu menopang dagu sambil menunggu jawaban Cloud yang tidak kunjung tiba. "Eerr... dia bukan pacar anda ya?" tebak wanita itu dengan sedikit tidak enak.

"Bukan..." jawab Cloud sedikit sedih.

"Jadi?" tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Dia adalah teman masa kecilku, aku sudah menyukainya sejak dulu," ucap Cloud jujur.

"Aw! Manis sekali! Jadi anda ingin melamarnya langsung? Anda menunggu apalagi?! Segera lamar dia sebelum di ambil orang lain!" seru si wanita menyemangati sampai berapi-api.

"Uh.. yeah.." gumam Cloud sambil melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan aneh. Wanita itu melirik dompet Cloud yang sejak tadi masih dipegang oleh pria itu. "Kalau begitu anda jadikan membeli ini? Ayolah jangan merasa sayang dengan uangmu, ini demi orang yang kau cintai juga," dorongnya dengan mata penuh harap sambil berpikir : '_Ayolah, jangan keras kepala.'_

'_Benar juga, ini demi Tifa,' _pikir Cloud. Dia akhirnya mau membayarnya, sehingga wanita penjaga toko itu bersiul riang. Cloud lalu menerima kantong itu darinya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Tuan!" Kata wanita itu membungkuk padanya. Ketika Cloud mulai pergi, dia masih mendengar suara wanita itu memanggilnya. "SEMOGA BERHASIL!" teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan ceria ke arah Cloud. Orang-orang di sekitar situ mulai memandangi Cloud, sehingga membuat dia malu dan cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

CxT

Cloud duduk sendirian di bangku taman, merenungi tentang apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti ketika melamar Tifa. Dia membuka kotak kecil berwarna biru tua itu dan mengambil cincin emas putih di dalamnya. Cloud memandangi cincin itu, jantungnya saja sudah berdegup kencang sekarang, apalagi nanti ketika berhadapan dengan Tifa. '_Apa yang pertama kali akan kukatakan padanya? Cloud pikirkan!' _Cloud mulai memutar otak.

Dia lalu berdiri dari bangku, memutuskan untuk latihan berkata-kata dulu agar ia nanti tidak gugup di depannya. Tentu saja latihannya dengan nada sepelan mungkin, agar orang-orang tidak mendengarnya. Karena kalau itu terjadi mereka pasti menganggap ia sudah gila.

Cloud berdehem. "Tifa... sudah lama kita berteman, apakah kau mau menjadi teman hidupku? Uuuh... Tidak! Tidak!" Cloud menggeleng kepalanya. Lalu ia berdehem lagi. "Tifa... sudah lama aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi istriku? Aaah... tidak!"

Cloud berpikir sebentar lalu melanjutkan lagi latihannya. "Tifa... kau sungguh cantik, kecantikanmu itu sungguh membuatku terpesona. Ini adalah sebuah cincin yang cantik untuk dirimu yang cantik, maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku selamanya dan...-" tiba-tiba Cloud tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Itu terlalu panjang dan bertele-tele, bisa-bisa ia menganggapku gombal. Harus kata-kata yang singkat, padat, dan jelas."

"Tifa... maukah kau menjadi istriku dan hidup bahagia bersamaku? AAARGH..!" Cloud jadi frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut jabriknya. Ia memang tidak ahli merangkai kata-kata yang indah untuk diucapkan, apalagi di depan orang yang disukainya. Ia yakin bahwa ia pasti sudah pingsan duluan karena gugup yang berlebihan. Ternyata ia masih sama saja dengan dirinya sewaktu kecil, sifat pemalunya ini memang tidak gampang untuk dihilangkan.

Cloud terduduk kembali di bangku, memikirkan Tifa yang sejak tadi tidak lenyap-lenyap juga dari kepalanya. Hatinya bahkan berdegup semakin menjadi-jadi. "Sial! Berhenti dong!" katanya memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, Cloud mendengar suara cekikikan di depannya, ternyata itu berasal dari dua orang gadis yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikannya tanpa ia sadari. Wajah Cloud jadi merah dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka, pura-pura tidak tahu. Gadis-gadis itu langsung pergi menjauhinya dengan masih cekikikan.

Cloud menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Kerja yang bagus Cloud, karena mereka sudah menganggapmu gila sekarang," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia melihat cincin itu sekali lagi, Cloud menjadi ragu dan merasa tidak percaya diri sekarang. Keyakinan dan tekadnya tadi seakan menghilang entah kemana. Ketika ia lagi merenungi nasibnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuat Cloud kaget dan menoleh. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang ternyata adalah Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Haiiii Cloudy! Si Ninja hebat, Yuffie Kisaragi dataaaaang!" sapanya riang.

"Hai Yuffie..." Cloud menghela napas.

Gadis ninja itu lantas ikut duduk di sebelahnya, dia melihat wajah lesu Cloud yang memang selalu lesu itu. "Kau kenapa, Cloud?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya semakin lesu.

Yuffie memperhatikan kotak kecil yang dipegang Cloud. "Wohoo... apa itu?!" tanyanya penasaran.

Cloud menyadari kotak cincin yang dipegangnya, lalu cepat-cepat disembunyikannya dengan telapak tangannya. "Eerr... bukan apa-apa."

Tapi sudah terlambat baginya, karena Yuffie sudah tahu apa isinya. "Clooouuuud~~... untuk siapa cincin ituuuuu...~~?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Cloud memerah drastis, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi Yuffie bersikeras untuk melihat ke arahnya. Yuffie semakin tersenyum nakal, lalu meletakkan tangannya di dagu seperti detektif. "Sepertinya aku tahu cincin itu akan diberikan pada siapaaa...~~"

"..." Cloud hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Clooouuuud... boleh aku sebut namanyaaaa...?" goda Yuffie dengan nada menyanyi.

"..." Cloud masih diam.

Yuffie menyeringai lebar, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Cloud dan meletakkan tangannya di sebelah pipinya. "TI-FA, KAN?" bisiknya dengan ketawa kecil. Seketika itu juga, pipi Cloud kembali memerah tapi tetap memasang wajah se_cool _mungkin.

"Ayolah, Cloud! Kau ingin melamarnya, bukan? Bener, kan? Iya, kan?" desak Yuffie.

"..."

"Cloud! Ayolah, aku bisa membantumu!" Yuffie masih menyerocos.

"..."

"Cloud! Cloud! Cloooouuud...!" panggil Yuffie lagi, tapi kali ini sambil mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Cloud dengan mata penuh harap. Cloud tidak tahan dengan Yuffie yang masih berisik tepat di telinganya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Yuffie. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku ceritakan padamu!"

"YIPPIEE!" teriak Yuffie dengan gaya anak kecil yang sedang gembira.

Cloud menghela napas lagi. "Begini ya, aku sebenarnya memang mau melamar Tifa, persis seperti yang kau tebak tadi." Mendengar itu, Yuffie langsung mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum, lalu Cloud melanjutkan dengan murung. "Tapi..."

"Tapi...?" gumam Yuffie penasaran, semakin melihat Cloud dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak punya rasa percaya diri, lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada Tifa," kata Cloud sambil di dalam hati memarahi dirinya sendiri karena terlalu pengecut.

"Ooow... jadi kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara ngomongnya ya...?" tanya Yuffie sambil memain-mainkan kakinya.

"Iya, bisa dibilang begitu," Cloud menunduk memandangi kotak cincinnya.

"Jujur, sebenarnya aku juga bingung dengan situasimu karena aku juga belum pernah menyampaikan isi hati pada seseorang, apalagi dilamar," kata Yuffie, membuat Cloud sedikit kecewa.

Tiba-tiba Yuffie mendapat ide. "Cloud! Bagaimana kalau kita kumpulkan semua anggota Avalanche dan kita diskusikan bersama-sama! Siapa tahu mereka bisa membantumu!"

"A-apa? Tidak!" tolak Cloud langsung.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Yuffie.

Cloud diam sebentar. "Aku takut nanti mereka semua menertawakanku, mau dibawa kemana harga diriku?"

Yuffie berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap Cloud dengan berkacak pinggang. "Hei Cloud, ini soal penting lho! Yaitu melamar orang yang kau cintai, bukannya soal harga diri!" ucapan Yuffie cukup menusuk Cloud.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan berhenti bersifat gengsi. AYO cabut!" potong Yuffie sambil menarik lengan pria itu dan menyeretnya dengan paksa. Cloud hanya pasrah dengan sikap gadis ini yang memang tidak bisa di bantah.

CxT

Tifa sedang mengelap gelas-gelas di meja counternya, suasana barnya sekarang sungguh sepi. Dia merasa aneh, karena biasanya anggota Avalanche selalu berkumpul di sini. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah kemana Cloud saat ini. Tifa tahu kalau hari ini Cloud sedang libur dari pekerjaannya mengantar barang, tapi bukan berarti dia harus keluar seenaknya. Alhasil, dialah yang harus mengurus anak-anak dan menjaga barnya sekaligus, karena Barret yang selalu kesini untuk menemui Marlene juga tidak muncul batang hidungnya.

Tifa melirik meja di pojok ruangan, di sana seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat kemerahan sedang meneguk minumannya bersama Marlene dan Denzel, mereka tampak berbicara sangat akrab dan tertawa. Tifa tersenyum melihat gadis yang bernama Shelke itu sekarang sudah akrab dengan mereka berdua. Awalnya Tifa khawatir karena sejak tinggal disini, Shelke selalu diam dan murung. Tapi sepertinya sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Tifa juga hampir tidak percaya gadis kecil seperti Shelke sudah berumur 19 tahun. Wanita itu sedikit kasihan padanya karena ia tidak bisa tumbuh secara alami seperti orang kebanyakan. Tapi Tifa tidak memikirkan itu, sekarang ia senang karena Shelke tinggal bersama mereka, selain bisa membantunya menjaga Marlene dan Denzel, ia juga ada teman bicara selagi Cloud tidak ada.

Pikiran Tifa tiba-tiba beralih kembali ke Cloud, dia melihat jam di dinding. Sudah siang begini, pria itu belum muncul juga. Tifa yakin kalau Cloud sudah keluar dari rumah sejak pagi tadi. Tifa jadi kepikiran dengan ini. '_Kira-kira Cloud sedang apa sekarang? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan semua anggota Avalanche yang juga tidak muncul disini? Akhir-akhir ini juga Cloud jarang berada di rumah, bahkan saat libur sekalipun. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga jadi sedikit dingin padaku. Jangan-jangan dia...' _Tifa tiba-tiba sadar kalau dia sudah berpikir terlalu jauh, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan melanjutkan mengelap gelas.

Di meja, Shelke memperhatikan Tifa yang sepertinya sedang murung. Biasanya wanita itu selalu memasang tampang ceria dan lembut, tapi kali ini kok...

"Hei, ada apa dengan Tifa?" bisik Shelke pada Marlene dan Denzel. Mereka berdua melirik ke arah orang yang dimaksud, memang benar kalau wajah Tifa hari ini tampak lesu.

"Mungkin dia merasa kesepian," bisik Marlene.

"Kalau merasa kesepian, dia selalu seperti itu," tambah Denzel yang juga berbisik. Shelke manggut-manggut, dia juga merasa teman-teman Tifa yang lain tidak datang hari ini. Biasanya mereka selalu berisik dan membuat keributan. "Aku akan menemani Tifa, kalian bisa bermain berdua?"

Marlene dan Denzel mengangguk senyum, kemudian berlari keluar dari bar. Shelke melihat kepergian mereka berdua, lalu membereskan gelas-gelas di meja dan menuju ke counter Tifa.

Tifa mendengar suara nampan yang baru saja diletakkan Shelke di counternya. Wanita berambut hitam itu baru tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya dan menatap ke arah Shelke. "Shelke, dimana Marlene dan Denzel?"

"Mereka kusuruh bermain di luar, kau tidak keberatan, kan?" kata Shelke sembari duduk di hadapan Tifa.

"Oh! Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Tifa tersenyum gugup, kenapa dia tidak melihat Marlene dan Denzel berlari keluar ya?

Mantan anggota Tsviets itu terdiam melihat ke arah Tifa, membuat yang dipandangi menjadi bingung. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tifa, kau sedang sedih ya?" Shelke balik bertanya tanpa ekspresi.

Tifa terkejut mendengarnya, dia langsung mengeluarkan senyumnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Shelke tahu kalau itu hanya senyum yang dipaksakan. Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ia bergumam. "Kau bisa cerita kepadaku, jangan memaksakan diri." Tifa melihat Shelke, walaupun gadis ini wajahnya jutek dan tidak bisa dibilang ramah, tapi hatinya sangat lembut dan perhatian. Tifa menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Kau benar, terima kasih."

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Shelke menopang dagu.

"Kau tahu... aku menyukai Cloud," jawab Tifa menunduk, pipinya memerah sedikit.

Shelke tersenyum kecil. "Itu bagus, lalu masalahnya apa?"

"Aku merasa dia jadi dingin padaku akhir-akhir ini. Kami tidak pernah saling berbicara seperti dulu, lalu dia juga selalu pergi diam-diam seperti menghindariku. Ketika kuajak bicara, dia sering menghindari kontak mata dan pergi keluar dengan terburu-buru. Kalau pulang selalu larut malam dan kelihatan lelah dan lesu. Aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, atau mungkin saja dia... sudah punya pacar," kata Tifa sedih.

"Bukankah dia memang selalu pendiam dan selalu berlagak misterius seperti itu?" kata Shelke.

Tifa menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Dia tidak seperti itu. Kalaupun ada rahasia, dia selalu menceritakannya padaku. Walaupun di mata orang lain dia itu dingin, tapi dia sebenarnya hangat, baik hati, berani, dan keren," Tifa cukup memerah dengan kata-katanya tentang Cloud, apalagi yang bagian 'keren'.

"Kau percaya padanya?" tanya Shelke.

Tifa mengangguk. "Tentu saja, dia adalah orang yang paling kupercayai di dunia ini."

"Kalau kau percaya, kau harus tetap berpikir positif tentangnya. Aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan menjauhimu begitu saja. Mungkin ia mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak bisa diekspresikannya kepadamu. Setidaknya beri dia waktu, Tifa. Kau pasti paling tahu kalau sifatnya seperti itu," kata Shelke dengan mata birunya menatap lurus ke mata coklat Tifa.

Tifa mengerti dengan perkataan Shelke, ia sudah mencurigai Cloud, itu tandanya ia tidak percaya padanya. "Kau benar, aku sudah mencurigai Cloud, harusnya aku menghilangkan pikiran negatif ini ya. Aku sungguh bodoh..." kata Tifa memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Shelke tahu kalau sebenarnya Tifa masih menyimpan rasa cemas pada Cloud, ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Shelke berdering, tanda ada SMS masuk.

Shelke membuka ponselnya dan melihat pesan masuk dari Yuffie.

**From : **Yuffie

**To : **Shelke

_"Hei Shelke! Semua anggota Avalanche sekarang sedang berdiskusi untuk membuat kejutan untuk Tifa! Bisa kami minta tolong padamu, untuk membuatnya kelelahan atau tertidur dan kau menggantikannya menjaga barnya sampai malam?! Ya! Ya! Mau ya?! Please...!"_

Shelke menaikkan alis, lalu ia mengetik balasannya.

**From** **:** Shelke

**To :** Yuffie

_"Boleh saja sih, tapi pesta kejutan apa?"_

Shelke menunggu jawaban dari Yuffie, dan tidak lama ponselnya berdering kembali.

**From :** Yuffie

**To :** Shelke

_"Si Cloud! Cloud mau melamar Tifa! Sekarang dia ada di sini bersama kami! Jadi kami ingin membantunya dan aku berharap kau mau bekerja sama! Terserah deh kau mau berbuat apa pada Tifa, yang penting dia tidak sadarkan diri sampai nanti malam!"_

Membaca itu, Shelke tersenyum sendiri. Lalu mengetik balasannya lagi.

**From :** Shelke

**To :** Yuffie

_"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan dia tidak akan bangun-bangun sampai malam."_

Baru tiga detik, ponsel Shelke berdering lagi.

**From :** Yuffie

**To :** Shelke

_"SIP! Makasih Shelke!" XD_

Shelke tersenyum dan menutup ponselnya. Tifa yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Shelke yang tersenyum sendiri jadi penasaran juga. "Siapa yang SMS?"

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa."

"Terus kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Dari pacarmu ya?" goda Tifa sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak, bukan. Umm.. Tifa aku mau ke kamarku dulu ya, nanti aku kembali," kata Shelke langsung naik ke tangga dengan cepat. Tifa melihatnya dengan aneh, lalu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Di kamarnya, Shelke membuka lemarinya dan menemukan obat tidur yang membuat peminumnya menjadi tertidur sampai 8 jam penuh. Shelke tersenyum licik melihat obat tidur yang dipegangnya. "Ini cocok untuk membuat Tifa ambruk selama berjam-jam," gumamnya seperti orang yang ingin membunuh. Tapi, bagaimana caranya membuat Tifa meminum ini ya? Shelke berpikir sebentar. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum karena mendapat ide, dengan segera ia beranjak dari kamarnya menuju Tifa.

"Tifa, apakah kau bisa mengajarkanku cara membuat salah satu minuman andalanmu? Aku lihat, banyak sekali pengunjung yang menyukainya, termasuk aku sendiri. Jadi sekalian saja aku ingin belajar," kata Shelke dengan polos.

"Oh hahaha... boleh saja," Tifa yang masih mengelap gelas, menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia lalu mengajarkan cara membuat minuman yang enak pada Shelke, meskipun gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya mendengarnya. Dia hanya ingin memasukkan obat itu ke dalamnya dan menyuruh Tifa meminumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Shelke berhasil membuat sebuah jus dengan campuran berbagai macam. "Selesai.." ucapnya yang lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

Tifa menepuk kedua tangannya dengan senang. "Baiklah, akan kucicipi minumanmu!"

Tifa mengambil gelas yang dipegang Shelke, dan meminumnya. Shelke tersenyum, karena dia sempat memasukkan obat tidur itu selagi membuatnya tadi. Tifa meminumnya sampai habis dan meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. "Shelke! Minuman buatanmu enak sekali dan... eh?"

Pandangan Tifa tiba-tiba kabur dan ia menguap lebar. "Shelke... kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah sekali ya...? Mataku... terus menempel nih..." kata Tifa dengan wajah sangat mengantuk.

'_Bagus, obatnya mulai bekerja,'_ pikir Shelke, lalu ia berkata. "Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, kalau begitu kau tidur saja dulu, biar aku yang menjaga bar dan anak-anak," tawarnya.

Tifa tersenyum lemas. "Terima kasih ya... Shelke.." tiba-tiba tubuh Tifa hampir terjatuh, tapi untungnya ditahan oleh Shelke. "biar kuantarkan ke kamar."

"Baiklaah..." kata Tifa teler. Shelke lalu menopang tubuh Tifa ke arah kamarnya dengan sedikit susah payah, karena Tifa lebih tinggi daripadanya. Setelah mereka sampai ke kamar, Shelke membaringkan Tifa ke tempat tidurnya. Mata Tifa sudah tertutup rapat dari tadi dan dia tertidur dengan dengkuran kecil, sepertinya dia tertidur nyenyak sekali. Shelke menggaruk sedikit pipinya, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "Sepertinya efek obat itu sangat cepat dan kuat. Maafkan aku, Tifa."

Lalu ia membuka ponselnya sekali lagi, mengetik SMS ke Yuffie.

**From :** Shelke

**To :** Yuffie

_"Misi berhasil, Tifa sudah tertidur dan tidak akan bangun-bangun sampai nanti malam."_

Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi.

**From :** Yuffie

**To :** Shelke

_"YEY! Thanks ya Shelke! Sekarang tinggal kita yang mengurus Cloud!" ;)_

Shelke tersenyum, lalu menutup ponselnya. Akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa Cloud bertingkah seperti menjauhi Tifa, padahal sikap itu adalah perasaan seorang pria yang gugup karena akan melamar kekasihnya. Apalagi Shelke pernah mendengar dari Tifa kalau Cloud orangnya sedikit pemalu. Memang sih Cloud dan Tifa bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi hei... bukankah mereka sudah dekat dari dulu? Tifa sangat menyukai Cloud, dan ajaibnya ternyata Cloud juga menyukai Tifa. Bahkan pria itu sampai berencana melamarnya. Shelke menjadi gemas pada mereka berdua, karena tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang sadar akan perasaan itu. _'Mereka berdua itu benar-benar naif...' _pikirnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Shelke lalu melihat wajah Tifa sejenak, lalu menyelimuti wanita itu. "Tenang saja, kau akan mendapat kebahagian setelah kau bangun nanti. Selamat tidur,_ Sleeping Beauty_..." setelah mengatakan itu, Shelke pun keluar dari kamar.

CxT

Yuffie menutup ponselnya dengan cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Semua Avalanche yang sudah berdatangan bingung dengan reaksinya yang dari tadi melihat ponsel sambil menyeringai, termasuk Cloud. Dia lalu melihat ke arah mereka semua dengan berkacak pinggang bak pemimpin. "Baiklah semuanya! Saatnya kita turun tangan!" katanya ceria. Semua Avalanche bengong melihatnya.

"Anu... Yuffie, turun tangan apa?" tanya Cait Sith memulai bicara.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami semua kesini? Di pesawatku lagi," tanya Cid.

"Padahal aku mau melihat Marlene hari ini, malah dipanggil oleh gadis ninja ini. Mengapa berkumpulnya bukan di 7th Heaven saja sih?" tanya Barret lemas.

Yuffie terkikik sendiri. "Maaf semuanya! Aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian semua disini, karena seseorang perlu bantuan kita!"

"Seseorang?" kata Vincent di pojok ruangan.

"Siapa?" tanya Nanaki a.k.a Red XIII tertarik.

Yuffie semakin tersenyum lebar, tampaknya dia bersemangat sekali. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Cloud dan merangkulnya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan boss kita yang satu ini! Cloud Striiiife!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Cloud dan Yuffie. Cloud jadi malu dengan pengumuman Yuffie yang terlalu berlebihan baginya. The Avalanchers masih bingung terdiam sambil tidak percaya.

"Cloud...?" gumam Cid tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya.

"Butuh bantuan...?" tanya Barret.

"Kita...?" tambah Nanaki.

"Tumben..." kata Cait Sith melongo.

"..." Vincent hanya diam.

"Benar sekali! Dia sebenarnya ingiiin... teng tong... MELAMAR TIFA!" jawab Yuffie sambil meloncat dan berputar. Cloud diam saja, sambil menghindari semua mata yang melebar dari wajahnya.

"APA?!" teriak semuanya kecuali Vincent, meskipun dia juga sedikit kaget.

Yuffie mengangguk cepat. "Betul, tapi dia tidak tahu cara menyampaikannya pada Tifa. Untuk itu, aku mau meminta kalian semua sebagai pria untuk menunjukkan pada Cloud bagaimana cara melamar seorang wanita!"

Semua terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain, kemudian tiba-tiba tawa meledak dari mereka. Senyum Yuffie berubah menjadi bingung melihat mereka tertawa, bahkan Vincent juga menyunggingkan senyum kecil di balik mantel merahnya. Muka Cloud jadi panas dan merah, dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan terus melihat ke arah jendela sambil bergumam. "Sial..."

Yuffie menggebrak meja di depannya, cukup membuat mereka diam walaupun masih ada cekikikan kecil. "Apanya yang lucu sih?! Ini serius!"

"Aku... tidak.. menyangka... si Cloud bisa memikirkan itu juga hahahahaha...!" kata Cid di tengah-tengah ketawanya.

"Aku pikir... Cloud tidak akan peka soal itu...!" kata Barret mengusap air di matanya karena tertawa.

"Kalian jangan begitu, Cloud juga manusia yang butuh cinta," bela Nanaki sambil tersenyum geli, diselingi anggukan setuju dari Cait Sith yang sedang mati-matian menahan tawa di balik Nanaki.

"Betul! Aku setuju dengan Nanaki! Bukan begitu, Vinnie?" kata Yuffie melihat ke arah Vincent. Pria berjubah merah itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi Cid dan Barret tetap tertawa, membuat Cloud sebal juga.

"Jadi kalian mau membantuku atau tidak?!" Cloud akhirnya angkat bicara, tidak tahan mendengar suara tertawa Cid dan Barret yang keras. Semua terkejut mendengar suara Cloud yang tiba-tiba.

"Ternyata kau serius?" tanya Barret dan Cid bersamaan.

Muka Cloud masih memerah. "Tentu saja aku serius, kalian pikir aku bercanda?!"

"Maaf, aku pikir dia membohongi kita lagi dengan tipuan murahannya," kata Cid menunjuk ke arah Yuffie.

"Hei! enak saja!" protes Yuffie marah, hendak ingin melemparkan _Fuma-Shuriken_nya ke arah Cid, tapi keburu ditahan oleh Nanaki dan Cait Sith.

"Aku serius, sudah lama aku memikirkan ini... tapi entah kenapa hatiku belum sanggup saat itu. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, barulah aku sadar betapa aku membutuhkannya, dan aku bertekad untuk melamarnya," jawab Cloud mantap, membuat semuanya terpana dan kaget kalau seorang Cloud bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Awww..._ so sweeeet_...!" seru Yuffie girang dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipinya.

"Cloud, kau sungguh pria romantis" puji Nanaki.

"Aku terharu..." kata Cait Sith mengusap matanya.

"_Gentle_, bro!" komentar Cid sambil mengacungi jempol dan mengedipkan mata ke arah Cloud. Vincent tersenyum ke arah Cloud, senyum yang mengartikan dukungan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi?! Segera lamar dia!" seru Barret.

"Iya, tapi masalahnya aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya seperti yang Yuffie bilang tadi.."

"Tenang saja Cloud! Mereka akan mempraktekkan cara pria melamar wanita di depanmu, pasti kau akan mengerti!" Kata Yuffie yang langsung ditatap para pria dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'apa katamu? Kami tidak bisa akting!'

Yuffie berbalik melihat mereka dengan pandangan tajam yang mengatakan 'ini demi Cloud, apa kita yang merupakan temannya tidak membantunya?!'

"Terima kasih," kata Cloud lega.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Cloud! Kitakan sesama teman pembela kebenaran, harus saling membantu!" kata Yuffie nyengir. Semuanya pada mengangguk bersamaan ke arah Cloud.

"Nah kalian semua! Aku akan memanggil kalian satu-persatu dan harus berperan menjadi pria yang melamar, dan yang berperan sebagai wanitanya tentu saja aku!" kata Yuffie menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Haaah? Kenapa harus kau yang jadi pemeran wanita?" protes Cid.

"Itu sudah jelas, kan? Karena aku satu-satunya wanita disini. Kenapa? Mau protes?" kata Yuffie dengan wajah menantang.

Cid menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Yah... baiklah, terpaksa deh..."

Yuffie mempelototi Cid, tapi pria itu pura-pura tidak tahu. Lalu gadis itu berdehem. "Ok, kita mulai saja! Di mulai dariii..." Yuffie mulai memperhatikan satu-persatu anggota Avalanche yang semuanya berwajah tegang dan berpikir kata-kata apa yang harus diucapkannya nanti.

"Yak! Barret!" tunjuk Yuffie pada Barret.

"Ha? Aku?" Barret menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya kau! Silahkan berdiri, dan beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" Kata Yuffie ceria yang akhirnya mendapat tepuk tangan juga dari Cid dan Cait Sith. Barret dengan berat hati berdiri.

Barret dan Yuffie berdiri berhadapan. Yuffie tersenyum pada Barret. "Ayo Barret, jangan malu-malu! Katakan apa saja boleh!"

"A-aa-a..." Barret tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dari tadi hanya menggumam-gumam tidak jelas. Pria negro itu melihat semua orang yang menonton mereka dengan serius, bahkan ia bisa mendengar cekikikan entah dari siapa. Lalu tatapannya kembali ke arah Yuffie yang dari tadi berharap ia mau bicara.

"Yuffie... aku.. s-sayang.. pada.. padamu. Maukah.. kau ber-bermain denganku?" kata Barret terbata-bata yang sudah jelas kata-katanya jauh dari kata 'melamar'. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat akting Barret.

"Hei Barret! Kau berakting sebagai pria yang mau melamar wanita, bukannya seperti mau mengajak anak-anak bermain!" protes Yuffie.

Barret memonyongin mulutnya. "Habis, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak ahli dalam beginian. Lagipula kau sendiri bilang mengatakan apa saja boleh, jadi aku hanya bisa berakting sebagai ayah yang mau mengajak Marlene bermain."

Yuffie _sweatdrop_. "Yah... sudahlah, Barret silahkan duduk. Sekarang giliran... Cid!"

"Apa?" Cid masih melongo.

"_C'mon here_! Dasar lamban," suruh Yuffie tidak sabar.

"Cih!" Gerutu Cid sambil berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia berjalan sampai di hadapan Yuffie seperti Barret tadi. Yuffie berkacak pinggang. "Sekarang silahkan tunjukkan aktingmu, anggap saja aku ini adalah Shera."

Cid menggaruk kepalanya lagi dengan suntuk. Dia lalu mengambil tangan Yuffie dan menggenggamnya, lalu menatap gadis itu dengan serius, sampai Yuffie sendiri hampir deg-degan. "Yuffie..." Cid mulai bicara. "Aku menyukaimu ah tidak.. mencintaimu, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Semua orang mulai terkagum-kagum dengan Cid. Cloud juga mulai serius menontonnya.

"Cid..." gumam Yuffie yang kagum dengan akting Cid. Tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh, tangannya yang digenggam Cid jadi sakit, tentu saja karena pria itu meremas tangannya sampai gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Di dalam hati, Cid ketawa setan. _"Hahaha, rasakan pembalasanku ini!"_

"Aduuuuh... Cid! Kau mau meremukkan tanganku ya?!" teriak Yuffie melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Cid.

"Hahaha, rasakan kau!" Cid tertawa.

Yuffie menggertakkan giginya dan mulai akan melempar _Fuma-Shuriken_nya ke Cid, tapi lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Nanaki dan Cait Sith. Adegan romantis yang berupa akting tadi jadi hancur seketika. Cloud menghela napas panjang, dia jadi ragu apa cara seperti ini akan berhasil.

Setelah keadaan tenang kembali, Yuffie kembali berdehem dengan masih menggerutu. "Yah berikutnya... Cait Sith!"

"Aku juga ya?" tanya Cait Sith dengan bodohnya.

"Tentu saja, semua mendapat giliran! Sekarang kemarilah," suruh Yuffie. Cait Sith berjalan ke hadapan Yuffie, tapi karena dia sangat pendek jadinya Cait Sith mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, sedangkan Yuffie menunduk ke bawah.

"Kok jadinya sedikit aneh ya?" gumam Barret melihat Cait Sith dan Yuffie.

"Memang," kata Cloud dan Nanaki bersamaan, sedangkan Cid hanya ketawa-ketiwi.

Cait Sith mulai meletakkan tangannya ke dadanya, sedangkan yang satu lagi mengarah ke arah Yuffie. "Cinta adalah buta... cinta adalah kejujuran... cinta adalah kebaikan... cinta adalah...

Cait Sith terus mengumandangkan puisi-puisinya yang tidak jelas itu. Cid masih melongo, Barret menguap, Nanaki bahkan sudah tidur duluan, Cloud mulai gerah, Vincent tetap diam di pojokan. Yuffie yang mendengar mulai bosan juga, karena kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Cait Sith hanya 'cinta adalah... cinta adalah...' terus seperti kaset rusak.

"Cinta adalah cahaya... cinta adalah kedamaian... cinta adalah...-" Yuffie langsung membungkam Cait Sith. "Sudah cukup Cait Sith, terima kasih ya." katanya dengan senyum maksa.

Setelah Cait Sith duduk, Yuffie mulai melanjutkan. "Nanaki, kesini!"

Nanaki langsung berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah Yuffie. "Hooo... baru kali ini, aku melihat hewan melamar manusia," Cid berkomentar yang disertai dengan anggukan semuanya.

"Silahkan!" Yuffie menyilahkan.

Nanaki memulai aktingnya. "Yuffie... aku menyukaimu. Izinkan aku untuk melamarmu karena kau adalah orang yang kupuja selama ini..."

"Wah, dia bagus juga," kata Cid.

"Aduuh... aku kalah sama hewan," Barret merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Padahal lebih bagus lagi kalau ada puisinya," kata Cait Sith manyun. Cloud dan Vincent diam menonton akting Nanaki yang hebat.

'_Akting Nanaki bagus, andai saja dia seorang manusia,'_ pikir Yuffie yang rasanya tidak mungkin.

Nanaki mulai berdehem lagi. "Kalau kau bersedia menjadi istriku, kita akan hidup bahagia 500 tahun lagi, memiliki banyak anak. Lalu kalau musim kawin datang, kita akan...-"

"Stop Nanaki, terima kasih!" potong Yuffie cepat yang sudah merasa aneh dengan perkataan Nanaki yang sudah kemana-mana. Nanaki mengangguk lalu duduk dan kembali tiduran dengan tenang, semua orang memperhatikannya dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Huuuh... apa sudah tidak ada lagi pria yang normal...?" gerutu Yuffie mulai frustasi.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan seseorang," kata Cloud.

"Eh?" Yuffie melihat Cloud dengan bingung. Semua orang menunjuk ke seorang pria tampan berjubah merah yang dari tadi diam di pojokan, yah... dia adalah Vincent Valentine. "Oh iya ya hehehe..." gumam Yuffie tertawa dengan gugup sambil membelai kepalanya, dia memang berpikir ada dan tidak adanya Vincent sepertinya sama saja.

"Ok, Vinnie! Kemarilah!" kata Yuffie.

"... Aku tidak usah..." tolak Vincent pelan.

"Hei Vince, jangan begitu! Kita semua sudah, tinggal kau saja," kata Cid.

"Iya benar!" dukung Cait Sith.

"Yeah! Ayo Vincent!" seru Barret, sedangkan Nanaki sudah molor dari tadi. Vincent memperhatikan Cloud yang dari tadi melihatnya, sorot mata Cloud seolah-olah mengatakan 'ayolah Vincent, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.'

"Ayolah Viiiince~~!" Yuffie memohon.

Karena tidak tahan dengan seruan lainnya dan tatapan Cloud yang bisa dibilang 'puppy eyes'nya itu, Vincent akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapan Yuffie, tentu saja disertai sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari yang lainnya.

Awalnya, Vincent dan Yuffie hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, suasana pun hening sejenak. Bahkan para penonton semuanya menjadi ikut serius, mungkin karena aura Vincent yang bisa membuat suasana menjadi diam.

"Umm... kau bisa mulai, Vince," kata Yuffie memecah keheningan.

Vincent menutup matanya sebentar, membuat Yuffie bingung. Tiba-tiba pria itu duduk dengan posisi berlutut di depan Yuffie dan menggenggam tangannya. Tatapan Vincent saat itu juga mulai melembut dan sangat menghayati. "Yuffie... dirimu yang sungguh menawan itu sangat menusuk hatiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Bersediakah dirimu menikah denganku?"

Semua orang disitu terdiam, bahkan semuanya nyaris menganga'kan mulutnya. Cloud yang juga menonton sampai merinding dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Semuanya tidak menyangka bahwa pria mutan seperti Vincent bisa seromantis dan semelankolis ini.

"Vinnie..." Yuffie yang terpaku karena pesona Vincent, mulai deg-degan dan tersipu. Wajahnya merah padam dan tubuhnya juga bergetar pelan. Mata merah Vincent benar-benar melihat dalam mata Yuffie, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah dan gugup tingkat tinggi.

"Hebat sekali aktingnya..." gumam Barret, kagum.

"Sangat alami..." kata Cid.

"Romantis..." kata Cait Sith, dia sampai membangunkan Nanaki yang lagi tidur agar juga ikut menonton, seolah hal seperti itu sangat langka untuk dilewatkan. Cloud tetap memfokuskan matanya ke arah Vincent dan Yuffie dengan amat sangat serius. Ia membayangkan Vincent sebagai dirinya, dan Yuffie sebagai Tifa, ah... andai saja ia bisa seperti itu.

Yuffie mulai tersenyum, bahkan ia hampir menangis. "Te-tentu saja aku bersedia, Vinnie!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yuffie langsung menerjang Vincent dan memeluknya erat-erat, sampai Vincent sendiri hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hei, hei Yuffie!" Vincent kaget dan berusaha melepas pelukan Yuffie.

"Oi...oi...oi!" kata Cid, Barret, Nanaki, dan Cait Sith bersamaan, semuanya _sweatdrop_.

Setelah Vincent (akhirnya) berhasil melepaskan pelukan Yuffie, dia melihat ke arah Cloud yang masih terdiam. "Dengarlah ini Cloud, menyampaikan isi hati itu bisa saja mudah jika kau benar-benar menyampaikan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu saat ini padanya, hatimu yang paling dalam. Jangan biarkan emosi negatif atau apapun masuk ke dalamnya, berpikir sejernih mungkin dan itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih tenang."

"Iya Cloud! Kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan juga pada Tifa!" kata Yuffie mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Cloud.

"Wanita itu senang dengan pria jujur," kata Cid menyilangkan tangannya.

"Lepaskan semua yang ada di dalam hatimu, Cloud," kata Nanaki.

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, demi masa depan kalian!" Barret tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yeah Cloud! Aku mendukungmu!" kata Cait Sith menyemangati.

Cloud melihat semua teman-temannya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia menutup matanya perlahan, rasanya dia mengerti maksud ucapan teman-temannya itu. Ia harus serius, ia harus benar-benar melepaskan apa yang selama ini terkurung di hatinya sejak beberapa tahun lamanya, yaitu rasa cintanya pada Tifa. Awalnya ia sempat ragu akan perasaannya, karena Aerith sempat mengisi hatinya. Tapi ia sekarang benar-benar sadar bahwa hanya Tifa yang selalu menemaninya di saat sedih ataupun senang, selalu mendukungnya apapun yang dia lakukan, selalu menunggunya kalau mereka berpisah, bahkan Tifa tidak pernah meragukannya sekalipun. Gadis itu selalu mempercayainya apapun yang terjadi.

Cloud bisa mengingat wajah senang Tifa ketika menyambut Zack dan Sephiroth yang merupakan SOLDIER datang ke Nibelheim, dan gadis itu menanyakan mereka tentang dirinya. Tapi ia malah sembunyi karena malu menjadi prajurit biasa saja, saat itu juga Cloud sadar bahwa Tifa sepertinya sedikit kecewa ketika tahu orang yang dicarinya tidak datang. Bahkan ketika Sephiroth mulai gila dan membunuh banyak warga Nibelheim, termasuk Tifa, ia sangat... sangat marah. Sampai terluka parah pun Cloud akhirnya berhasil melempar Sephiroth ke kolam Mako, demi Tifa, ibunya, dan warga Nibelheim. Saat itu juga, Tifa tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan ketika melihat dirinya akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya di depan gadis itu. Cloud juga sadar sekali bahwa hanya Tifa yang mengisi hatinya dari dulu. Dia ingin menjadi SOLDIER juga karena Tifa, agar ia selalu bisa melindungi Tifa. Tifa adalah cinta monyetnya, cinta monyet yang berubah menjadi cinta sejatinya.

"_Cloud..."_

Suara seorang wanita membuat Cloud terkejut, ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Itu adalah suara Aerith. Cloud celingak-celinguk, dia merasa berada di alam bawah sadarnya sekarang, semuanya putih. Tepat di hadapannya seorang wanita berambut coklat dikepang dan bergaun merah muda berdiri di hadapannya.

Mata Cloud melebar. "Aerith...?"

Aerith tersenyum manis padanya. _"Akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku turut bahagia, Cloud."_

Lalu seorang pria dengan rambut hitam jabrik muncul di belakang Aerith, dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Cloud. Cloud melihat ke arah pria yang sangat di kenalnya itu. "Zack..?"

"_Hei Cloud! Jangan menangis karena bertemu denganku!" _kata Zack pede, lalu ia melanjutkan, _"Tapi, aku senang kau akhirnya jadi juga dengan Tifa. Kau harus berani, Cloud! Seorang pahlawan tidak akan jadi pengecut di depan tuan putrinya! Kalau kau takut atau ragu-ragu, aku akan kecewa berat! Camkan kata-kataku baik-baik!"_

Aerith tertawa kecil, lalu melihat ke Cloud lagi. "_Kami akan selalu mendukungmu dari sini. Berjuanglah! Jangan pernah membuat Tifa sedih ya."_

Cloud tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Terima kasih... Zack... Aerith.."

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Perlahan-lahan Zack dan Aerith menghilang ditelan cahaya. Zack melambaikan tangannya ke arah Cloud, sedangkan Aerith hanya tersenyum. Cloud masih memandang kepergian mereka, walaupun cahayanya menyilaukan, ia tidak merasa silau sama sekali. Zack dan Aerith memang sangat berharga bagi Cloud, bahkan sampai sekarang mereka masih tetap menyemangatinya. Dukungan mereka berdua tadi sangat membuatnya bersemangat, ia bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti mereka.

Cloud membuka matanya perlahan, melihat seluruh teman-teman yang mendukungnya, sekarang dia sudah ada di alam nyata. Dia akhirnya tersenyum, tersenyum hangat yang benar-benar dari hatinya. "Terima kasih teman-temanku..."

"Cloud..." gumam Yuffie, sepertinya ini pertama kali ia melihat senyum Cloud yang begitu manis, berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu.

"Berarti sekarang kau sudah siap menemui Tifa?!" tanya Barret.

Cloud mengangguk mantap. "Iya!"

"Bagus! Itu baru namanya pria pemberani!" seru Cid merangkul Cloud dengan tertawa, diikuti semuanya yang mengelilingi Cloud.

"Sekarang... rencana selanjutnya!" kata Yuffie tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" acara saling tertawa tadi berubah menjadi bengong.

"Apalagi rencanamu, Yuffie?" tanya Cid.

Yuffie tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menyuruh mereka semua mendekat padanya. The Avalanchers mendekati Yuffie sehingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan mendengar rencana gadis itu.


	2. The Ending

**Disclaimer : Square-Enix**

**Pairing : Cloud x Tifa**

**Setting : After FF VII DoC**

**Warning : Agak-agak OOC , atau memang uda OOC kali ya?**

**Ini chapter terakhir, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Seventh Heaven, pukul 22.00 Malam**

Tifa membuka matanya perlahan, dia mengusap matanya, duduk, dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kamarnya gelap dan yang menerangi hanya lampu kamar di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Baiklah... saatnya bekerja, sekarang masih jam...- APA?!" Mata Tifa membelalak ketika melihat jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 malam.

"Ya ampun! Aku ketiduran dan membiarkan Shelke bekerja sendirian, padahal maksudku hanya ingin tidur 30 menit saja! Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran sih?! Dasar bodoh!" Tifa memarahi dirinya sendiri. Dengan buru-buru ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, bermaksud cepat-cepat menemui Shelke dan minta maaf padanya. Tapi entah tersandung apa, Tifa terjatuh ke lantai. Dia meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pinggangnya. Tifa tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa terjatuh hanya karena turun dari tempat tidur, tapi ia merasa kakinya jadi sulit melangkah lebih jauh, padahal ia memakai celana hitamnya seperti biasa.

Tunggu sebentar, ada yang aneh. Tifa merasa keadaannya berubah, ia merasa seperti tidak memakai celana pendeknya, bahkan tidak merasa memakai baju hitam tak berlengannya. Tifa melihat dirinya sendiri dengan bingung, di tubuhnya terbalut sebuah gaun _backless _putih yang terbuat dari sutra, batas gaunnya hanya sampai di atas lututnya. Tifa berdiri perlahan, dia merasa sedikit risih dengan gaun yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah cermin, memeriksa penampilannya sendiri. Matanya melebar dengan takjub ketika melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, dia tidak bisa percaya ini adalah dirinya. Dia terlihat... cantik, anggun, dan menawan. Wajahnya yang biasanya putih polos, dirias dengan sangat rapi dan sempurna. Bibirnya dipolesi oleh _lipgloss _berwarna _peach pink_ yang berkilau. Tapi tidak ada perubahan dengan rambutnya, tetap dibiarkan tergerai, tapi ia merasa rambutnya lebih hitam berkilau dari pada biasanya. Tifa memegangi wajahnya sendiri, masih belum percaya dengan perubahannya. "Apakah ini mimpi..?"

Tifa mencubit pipinya sendiri, kalaupun ini mimpi kenapa ia masih merasa sakit? Tidak! Ia yakin ini bukanlah mimpi, ini kenyataan. Seseorang telah merubahnya menjadi seperti ini, tapi siapa? Tifa merasa ia seperti disihir oleh seorang ibu peri layaknya seorang Cinderella.

"Aku harus menanyakan ini pada Shelke, mungkin dia tahu siapa yang berbuat ini," gumam Tifa, lalu ia segera beranjak ke arah pintu. Sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia melihat sebuah kotak putih yang diikat dengan pita berwarna pink. Tifa mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya dengan penasaran. Ternyata isinya adalah sepasang sepatu _high heels _berwarna putih dengan hiasan sebuah batu kaca berbentuk hati di tengahnya. Tifa kagum melihat sepatu yang bagus itu, dia berpikir bahwa orang itu baik sekali karena telah membelikannya gaun dan sepatu yang indah ini. Dia memperhatikan sebuah pesan di balik sepatu itu, Tifa membacanya. Pesannya bertuliskan :

"_Sebelum anda melangkahkan kaki anda keluar dari kamar ini, biarkan sepasang sepatu ini menghiasi kaki anda terlebih dahulu. Pastilah sepatu itu akan lebih menambah kecantikan anda."_

_With Love,_

_Onion Knight_

Tifa bingung membacanya, lalu melihat sepasang sepatu di kotak itu. Dia tidak bisa mengenali ini tulisan siapa, karena tulisannya bukanlah tulisan tangan, melainkan diketik. Tapi kata-kata di pesan ini sangat memujinya, membuat Tifa menjadi malu sendiri. Lalu ia juga tidak tahu siapa orang bernama 'Onion Knight' ini. '_Apa ini semua perbuatan Marlene dan Denzel? Seingatku Denzel pernah berteriak-teriak tentang Onion Knight saat bermain dengan Marlene. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin, mereka tidak mungkin bisa membeli gaun dan sepatu yang kelihatan mahal ini.' _Dia harus tahu jawabannya sekarang, semua misteri ini membuatnya sangat penasaran. Tifa lalu memakai sepatunya, _high heels _itu terpasang dengan sangat cantik di kakinya, sangat pas dan serasi dengan gaun yang dikenakannya.

Tifa keluar dari kamarnya, di sepanjang lorong itu tampak gelap dan sepi. Tifa bahkan merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sini. Tapi ia tetap tidak percaya, ia lalu memeriksa ke kamar Denzel dan Marlene, siapa tahu mereka sudah tertidur.

Dia membuka pintu kamar anak asuhnya itu dengan pelan, takut nanti membangunkan mereka. Kamar mereka gelap, tapi masih ada cahaya dari jendela. Tifa melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur mereka, memastikan apakah mereka sudah tidur. Dia perlahan membuka selimut di tempat tidur Denzel, tapi yang ada hanyalah bantal dan guling yang di tutup oleh selimut. Tifa menjadi panik, dengan cepat ia membuka selimut di tempat tidur Marlene, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Marlene, Denzel. Kemana kalian?" Kata Tifa cemas. Lalu ia teringat pada Shelke, tanpa basa-basi Tifa langsung bergegas ke kamar gadis itu. Dia membuka pintu kamar Shelke dan melihat ke tempat tidurnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. "Denzel, Marlene, Shelke... ada dimana kalian?" Kata Tifa mulai takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.

"Oh iya Cloud! Aku bisa menelpon dia dan menyuruhnya cepat pulang!" Tifa langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Setelah mendapatkan benda itu, dia memencet nomor Cloud dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya. Tapi sayangnya, yang menjawab bukanlah Cloud, melainkan mesin penjawab. Tifa berusaha meneleponnya sekali lagi, tapi tetap mesin penjawab yang menjawabnya. Tifa menggerutu, lalu mencoba menelepon Shelke dan teman-teman Avalanche lainnya, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut.

Tifa menjadi panik kembali, _"Kemana mereka semua?! Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab teleponku? Apakah jangan-jangan Sephiroth muncul lagi dan mereka semua..."_ Tifa cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Tidak! Tidak mungkin Sephiroth muncul lagi. Atau mungkin ada musuh baru dan menyerang Cloud dan teman-teman?" _ Tifa merasa pikirannya sudah kacau sekarang.

Wanita itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang, mencoba berpikir positif. Gelagat serta kepanikannya tadi membuatnya haus, Tifa memutuskan turun ke bawah untuk minum dulu. Dia kembali keluar kamar, menyelusuri lorong yang gelap sampai ia turun ke bawah. Barnya juga gelap dan sepi, satu-satunya yang menerangi hanyalah cahaya bulan yang menerobos melalui jendela.

Setelah Tifa turun ke bawah, dia ingin menghidupkan lampu barnya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi bukannya menyala, lampu itu masih tetap mati walaupun Tifa sudah berkali-kali menghidupkannya. Tifa menjadi kesal, dia merasa sedang sial sekarang. Orang-orang pada menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sini, lalu tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat teleponnya, dan sekarang lampu mati dan tidak bisa dinyalakan. Terpaksa dia mengambil air minum tanpa cahaya lampu, tapi setidaknya cahaya bulan cukup membuatnya bisa melihat.

Setelah meneguk segelas air, Tifa memperhatikan sesuatu di meja counternya. Sebuah surat lengkap dengan amplopnya diletakkan di meja. Rasa penasaran menghampirinya lagi, dia langsung mengambil amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Itu adalah sebuah pesan yang bertuliskan :

"_Jika anda ingin mengetahui semua keanehan ini, ikutilah jalan di mana ada cahaya yang menyala, mereka akan menunjukkan jalanmu ke suatu tempat. Di sanalah aku akan menunggumu."_

_With Love,_

_Onion Knight_

Tifa tersenyum menantang. "Ooh jadi begitu, ternyata dia mau bermain-main dengan Tifa Lockheart? Dia pasti yang menculik Marlene, Denzel, dan Shelke. Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu dan mengetahui jati diri Onion Knight ini!" katanya semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dia segera membuka pintu bar dan berlari keluar.

Tifa celingak-celinguk melihat ke sekitarnya. Suasana kota Edge sudah sepi, bahkan sudah gelap dan lagi-lagi hanya bulan yang meneranginya. Angin malam berhembus dengan lumayan kencang, membuat Tifa sedikit menggigil kedinginan karena pakaiannya yang bisa dibilang sedikit terbuka. Tapi hal itu tetap tidak membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Aku akan menemukan penculik bernama Onion Knight itu dan menyelamatkan kalian! Tunggu aku Marlene, Denzel, dan Shelke!" tekad Tifa sambil berlari kecil. Dia melihat sebuah lampu jalan yang menyala sendiri di tengah jalan gelap. Tifa kembali teringat dengan pesan orang misterius itu.

_Ikutilah jalan di mana ada cahaya yang menyala, mereka akan menunjukkan jalanmu ke suatu tempat._

"Cahaya menyala? Maksudnya lampu jalan ini?" Tifa bertanya-tanya sambil menyentuh tiang lampu itu, kemudian matanya melihat lampu jalan yang menyala lagi di kejauhan. "Baik, aku akan ikuti setiap lampu jalan yang menyala. Pasti di sana dia sudah menunggu."

Lampu demi lampu berhasil ditemukan Tifa, Lalu ia berhenti sejenak di sebuah lampu jalan terakhir yang ditemukannya. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tidak menemukan lampu menyala lagi di sekitar situ. Tifa menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang lampu, merasa lelah dan sedikit putus asa. "Apakah hanya sampai di sini saja?"

Tifa sudah lelah, rasanya dia ingin menyerah saja. Tapi sesuatu mendorongnya untuk tidak pernah menyerah, bagaimanapun juga ia ingin tahu siapa pelaku di balik semua ini, siapa Onion Knight itu sebenarnya. Dia lalu memandangi bulan yang mengintip di balik pepohonan. Tifa merasa terpana oleh bulan yang indah di langit, tapi pohon-pohon di depannya ini menghalanginya memandangi bulan. Tiba-tiba Tifa kembali teringat sesuatu.

_Ikutilah jalan di mana ada cahaya yang menyala._

"Cahaya menyala...? Cahaya... cahaya bulan!" seru Tifa sambil memukul telapak tangannya sendiri dengan kepalannya. Dengan cepat, Tifa langsung masuk menyelusuri hutan. Hutan itu sangat gelap tapi ia merasa tempat ini tidak terlalu luas, jadi ia yakin ia tidak akan tersesat. Dia juga berhati-hati agar tidak menodai gaun putihnya, setidaknya dia sedikit menghargai pemberian orang misterius itu karena telah memberikannya gaun ini. Tifa terus melewati hutan, demi melihat jelas sinar bulan yang hampir terlihat. Sedikit lagi ia akan keluar dari hutan ini, jalan keluarnya mulai terlihat.

Dengan sukses, Tifa berhasil keluar dari hutan. Dia memeriksa gaunnya, memastikan tidak ada yang kotor. Akhirnya Tifa bisa melihat jelas sang bulan yang cantik dan juga bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Tifa memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya, terdapat danau yang luas, serta lampu yang menyala-nyala di sana-sini. Bukan hanya itu, banyak juga bunga-bunga yang tumbuh subur di sekitarnya, semakin mempercantik pemandangan di depannya.

"Waaaah... indahnya..." kata Tifa terkagum-kagum. Di tengah kekagumannya, tiba-tiba matanya tertangkap oleh sosok seseorang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman bunga. Tifa masih belum bisa melihat jelas orang itu, karena jarak mereka cukup jauh. Orang itu berdiri tepat di depan danau, kepalanya menghadap ke langit, sepertinya ia juga memandangi bulan.

Tifa melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan, mendekati orang itu. Semakin lama Tifa berjalan, sosok orang itu semakin jelas. Tifa bisa melihat orang itu mengenakan baju seperti setelan jas berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang berwarna sama. Tapi yang membuat dia lebih terkejut adalah rambut jabrik pirangnya yang langsung dikenali Tifa.

"Cloud...?" gumam Tifa, kakinya masih terus berjalan. Orang itu sepertinya belum mendengarnya, karena suaranya memang pelan. Akhirnya jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat, Tifa memutuskan untuk berhenti di situ. "Cloud," panggilnya sekali lagi, menunggu respon dari pria berambut jabrik itu.

Pria itu perlahan membalikkan badannya, memperlihatkan wajahnya di hadapan Tifa. Hal pertama yang dilihat Tifa adalah mata birunya yang indah dan menawan. Benar, pria itu adalah Cloud! Cloud berpakaian formal dengan setelan jas hitamnya (1). Ia juga tersenyum! Benar-benar senyum yang sangat tampan sekali. Saat itu juga, hati dan jantung Tifa langsung bekerja lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat senyum Cloud yang menurutnya langka itu, bahkan ia sempat berpikir kalau pria yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Cloud, hanya seseorang yang mirip Cloud.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Tifa," kata Cloud lembut.

"Cloud... apakah itu benar-benar kau?" tanya Tifa memastikan.

"Tentu saja ini aku, Cloud Strife," jawabnya.

Tifa baru tersadar kalau dia melemparkan pertanyaan yang bodoh, tentu saja orang di depannya ini adalah Cloud! Cloud, teman masa kecilnya. Cloud, orang yang ditaksirnya. Tapi, Tifa merasa ada yang berbeda dari Cloud, pria itu seperti kerasukan sesuatu. Yang jelas, Tifa merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Cloud.

"Um... Cloud, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Tifa lagi.

Cloud tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaannya. Tifa merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya, Cloud tertawa? Tertawa?! Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Cloud Strife! Suara tertawanya sangat merdu di telinga Tifa walaupun hanya pelan dan sebentar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tifa," kata Cloud yang masih tersenyum dengan ekspresi bengong Tifa.

"La-lalu, kenapa kau tersenyum dan tertawa..?" tanya Tifa dengan bodohnya. Cloud berjalan mendekati Tifa, jarak wajah mereka menjadi dekat, membuat wanita itu menelan ludah dan deg-degan.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tersenyum dan tertawa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Cloud terus melihat mata Tifa dalam-dalam sambil membelai rambut hitamnya. Tifa sejenak terpana oleh mata indah Cloud yang seolah menyihirnya itu, wanita itu tersadar dan langsung menggeleng cepat sebagai jawabannya. Di dalam hati dia terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena selalu melemparkan pertanyaan yang tidak berguna kepada Cloud. Tentu saja dari dulu ia selalu mengidamkan senyum Cloud, apalagi tertawanya. Bahkan Cloud memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, persis seperti seorang laki-laki memperlakukan pacarnya.

Tunggu? Pacar? Jelas dia ini bukan pacarnya Cloud. Cloud hanya teman sejak kecil dan orang yang ditaksirnya, meskipun Tifa selalu berpikir orang itu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. _"Kumohon, berhenti bermimpi Tifa!"_ pikir Tifa pada diri sendiri.

Tifa tanpa sadar, memundurkan kakinya satu langkah dari Cloud. "Cloud... katakan kalau ini mimpi. Cubit pipiku sekarang juga," katanya datar.

Cloud mengangkat alis, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan kubuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi." Dia mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya menuju wajah Tifa. Tifa hanya menutup mata, menunggu rasa sakit dari cubitan Cloud ataupun tidak sakit sekalipun, terserahlah. Tapi dia tidak merasakan tangan Cloud mencubit pipinya, malah ia merasakan kehangatan. Tifa membuka matanya, dia baru sadar kalau Cloud sekarang sedang memeluknya. Waktu serasa berhenti ketika mereka berpelukan, hanya terasa angin malam yang beradu dengan hangatnya pelukan mereka. Kelopak bunga juga ikut terbang mengikuti angin, dan serasa mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"C-Cloud!" Tifa kaget dan wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

Cloud membuka matanya setengah, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Tifa. "Tifa, aku mencintaimu."

Tifa terkejut mendengar pengakuan Cloud. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa Cloud benar-benar menyatakan cinta padanya? Bahkan ia masih belum percaya Cloud memeluknya sekarang. Tifa yang tengah syok, tanpa sadar mendorong pelan tubuh Cloud, "Cloud, jangan bercanda seperti ini," tiba-tiba Tifa tersentak, dia tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Cloud melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya masih memegang bahkan mencengkram kedua lengan Tifa. Tifa bisa melihat wajahnya yang terluka, membuat wanita itu menyesal mengatakan hal tadi. "Aku tidak bercanda! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku yang terus menahan perasaan ini selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan aku bisa saja menjadi gila karena kau, kau selalu ada di dalam kepalaku. Rasanya tidak bisa kutahan lagi..."

"Tapi, aku pikir kau menyukai... Aerith..." kata Tifa pelan, menyebut nama Aerith saja membuat ia kembali teringat bahwa begitu dekatnya Aerith dengan Cloud dulu. Tifa melihat wajah Cloud yang tampak masih menyimpan rasa sakit, wanita itu jadi merasa bersalah dan terdiam.

Cloud menggeleng pelan, akhirnya melepas lengan Tifa, perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tenang. "Tifa, sejak dulu di Nibelheim... aku sudah menyukaimu. Kau adalah anak yang paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Tapi aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk berbicara padamu, bahkan menyapamu saja aku malu. Setiap aku ingin mengajakmu bicara, selalu saja kedua temanmu menghalangiku untuk mendekatimu."

Tifa terdiam mendengar cerita Cloud. Dia teringat ketika dia kecil yang selalu bermain dengan teman-temannya dan disukai banyak orang. Tapi ada satu anak yang selalu saja diam, tidak pernah bermain dengan yang lain, menyapanya saja tidak pernah, padahal rumah mereka berdekatan. Yah, anak itu adalah Cloud, tapi ia masih tidak menyangka Cloud sudah punya perasaan padanya saat itu.

Cloud mengalihkan pandangannya ke danau, pandangan matanya menerawang. "Aku juga tahu bahwa setelah ibumu meninggal, kau bermaksud pergi ke gunung Nibel untuk melihat roh ibumu." Mendengar itu, Tifa jadi sedih mengingat kenangan menyedihkan itu, ia lalu memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu Cloud melanjutkan omongannya

Cloud tersenyum, "Aku terus mengikutimu, karena aku sangat cemas padamu yang baru kehilangan seorang ibu. Lalu tiba-tiba, insiden itu terjadi..."

"Insiden?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Ketika kau mau ke gunung Nibel, kau dengan berani menyeberangi sebuah jembatan yang sudah lapuk itu sendirian, sedangkan teman-temanmu sudah lari meninggalkanmu. Aku tetap mengawasimu dari belakang dan kau masih belum sadar juga. Tiba-tiba jembatan yang kita lewati itu putus, kita jatuh berdua, dan menyebabkan kau koma."

Tifa berusaha mengingat kejadian itu, memang benar kalau dia melewati sebuah jembatan lapuk, tapi sewaktu kejadian jembatan putus, dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi karena dia merasa pandangannya sudah gelap waktu itu. Akhirnya ia ingat, ia memang terjatuh bersama Cloud. Tifa sudah tahu kejadian itu melalui memori Cloud ketika pria itu keracunan Mako.

Cloud menatap ke arah langit. "Selama kau tidak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit, aku terus merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Ayahmu selalu menyalahkanku karena telah menyebabkan kau koma. Saat itulah aku bertekad pada diriku sendiri."

"Bertekad?" tanya Tifa.

"Bertekad untuk menjadi SOLDIER, agar aku menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi, khususnya dirimu," kata Cloud sungguh-sungguh sambil melihat Tifa dengan serius. Mendengar itu, wajah Tifa kembali memanas dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tifa awalnya berpikir kalau Cloud ingin menjadi SOLDIER karena ia mengagumi Sephiroth, lagipula menjadi SOLDIER adalah impian semua anak-anak di Gaia. Tapi akhirnya Tifa tahu bahwa salah satu Cloud ingin menjadi SOLDIER ternyata juga berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Begitu aku mendengar kau sudah tersadar dari koma dan sehat kembali, aku memberanikan diri memanggilmu ke menara sumur. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau mengenaliku atau tidak, yang penting aku berkesempatan untuk bertemu berdua denganmu. Kita berbicara tentang mimpi kita, membicarakan masa depan...

"Dan saat itu juga kita membuat janji, bahwa kau akan datang melindungiku kalau aku dalam bahaya," lanjut Tifa tiba-tiba, membuat Cloud menoleh padanya.

Tifa tersenyum. "Benar, kan?" Cloud mengangguk, tersenyum juga. Setelah itu suasana hening sejenak.

"Tifa," panggil Cloud.

"Ya?" jawab Tifa.

"Kenapa kau mengira aku menyukai Aerith?"

Tifa terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Karena aku lihat kalian sangat dekat. Bahkan aku merasa kau bahagia sekali ketika bersama Aerith, begitu juga sebaliknya. Makanya aku tahu kalau kalian saling menyukai, aku hanya bisa melihat kalian dari jauh... aku bahkan hampir menyerah..." Tifa menjadi sedih kembali, ia jadi teringat akan dirinya yang menyedihkan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat kedekatan Cloud dan Aerith

Cloud sedikit terkejut, tidak disangka bahwa ia sudah melukai Tifa selama ini. Cloud langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak benar. Tapi aku mengakui kalau aku mempunyai ketertarikan pada Aerith dan juga sangat bahagia ketika Aerith menyapaku, mengajakku bicara, menggenggam tanganku..."

Tifa menjadi lesu dan sedikit cemburu mendengarnya. Sampai kapanpun juga, ia memang tidak akan bisa menang dari seorang Aerith.

"... Tapi aku sadar bahwa yang dilihat Aerith bukanlah aku, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Zack di dalam diriku. Aku juga merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri, perasaanku pada Aerith ini bukanlah perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Ini adalah perasaan Zack yang tersisa. Termasuk mengaku-ngaku sebagai mantan SOLDIER 1st class, gaya bertarung, Buster Sword, semuanya berdasarkan dari Zack. Sedangkan aku... tidak berhasil menjadi SOLDIER, menjadi kuat hanya karena ada semangat Zack, aku tidak bisa apa-apa..."

Tifa menyentuh pipi Cloud. "Cloud... itu tidak benar. Kau menjadi kuat karena dirimu sendiri, bukan karena orang lain. Bahkan aku senang karena kau selalu menepati janjimu. Bagiku kau sudah bersifat seperti SOLDIER sejati, bahkan melebihi SOLDIER. Kau adalah pahlawanku, Cloud."

Wajah Cloud sedikit memerah, Tifa bisa melihatnya malu-malu seperti itu dan dia tersenyum. Cloud juga tersenyum kecil, dia memegang tangan Tifa yang menyentuh pipinya itu. "Terima kasih, Tifa..." Lalu tatapan mereka berdua melihat ke arah bintang jatuh di langit malam, keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain.

CxT

**Meanwhile, The Avalanchers...**

Tidak jauh dari Cloud dan Tifa berdiri, The Avalanchers sejak tadi mengawasi mereka di balik semak-semak. "Bagus! Sesuai rencana!" kata Yuffie sambil bersiul.

"Tapi kenapa Cloud belum melamar juga ya? Sepertinya mereka masih membicarakan sesuatu," kata Cait Sith yang sedang mengintip dengan teropong.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Cloud butuh ketenangan sebelum melancarkan lamarannya. Kau ingat bagaimana tingkah lakunya Cloud sebelum Tifa datang?" Kata Nanaki mengingatkan. Cait Sith teringat tingkah gugup Cloud yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan, sampai ia minum air beberapa kali, panik-panik sendiri, dan sebagainya. Cait Sith jadi _sweatdrop_ sendiri mengingatnya.

"Adegan Cloud dan Tifa itu persis dengan adegan film drama romantis yang baru-baru ini kutonton bersama Denzel," kata Marlene memandangi Cloud dan Tifa di kejauhan.

Barret langsung melotot ke arah Marlene. "Marlene, kamu ini masih kecil, masih terlalu cepat menonton film seperti itu!"

Marlene manyun. "Iih papa, zaman sekarang tuh anak seusiaku sudah biasa menonton yang begitu tahu!"

"Iya benar!" dukung Denzel yang langsung diberi _death glare_ oleh Barret. Denzel hanya cengar-cengir gugup, sedikit takut dengan wajah Barret yang menyeramkan. Shelke yang ikut mengintip hanya tersenyum.

"Di mana Vincent dan Cid?" Shelke bertanya pada Yuffie.

"Mereka ada di tempat yang berbeda, sedang menjalankan rencana berikutnya!" kata Yuffie menyeringai.

"Rencana berikutnya?" tanya Shelke tidak mengerti.

"Yap! Nanti kau juga akan tahu!" setelah Yuffie mengatakan itu, Shelke memutuskan untuk diam dan melanjutkan mengintip.

"Tapi idemu bagus juga ya, membuat mereka bertemu dengan cara yang unik," Barret tersenyum.

"Hohoho... tentu saja! Namanya juga Yuffie Kisaragi, si ninja hebat!" seru Yuffie membanggakan diri.

"Lalu kenapa nama samaran Cloud harus 'Onion Knight'?" tanya Cait Sith.

Denzel langsung mengacungkan tangannya dengan semangat. "Oh nama itu ide dariku! Dia tokoh game yang kusukai!" (2)

"Bagus Denzel! Aku juga suka nama itu!" dukung Yuffie, lalu dia dan Denzel langsung adu jotos. Semuanya_ sweatdrop_, padahal nama 'Onion Knight' itu rasanya tidak cocok dengan image Cloud.

CxT

Cloud dan Tifa masih memandangi bintang jatuh yang sudah menghilang. Cloud melihat ke arah Tifa yang masih memandang ke atas, matanya melirik Tifa dari atas sampai bawah. Cloud baru menyadari kalau Tifa sangat cantik malam ini, dia memakai gaun mini berwarna putih bersinar, sepatu haknya yang sangat pas di kakinya, semuanya senada dengan kulit putihnya. Cloud berpikir, pintar juga Yuffie memilihkan gaun untuk Tifa, sangat pas lagi di tubuh langsingnya. Dia jadi tidak menyesal dengan menerima paksaan Yuffie untuk memakai pakaian formal juga.

"Cloud," panggil Tifa tiba-tiba, Cloud yang memandangi Tifa dari tadi langsung mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah langit dengan gugup.

"Kau tahu, kalau begini aku jadi teringat waktu kita bertemu di menara sumur itu. Suasananya juga persis seperti ini, ada bintang jatuh..." kata wanita itu, Cloud hanya diam mendengarkannya. Tifa mengarahkan tubuhnya ke Cloud. "Terima kasih karena sudah memanggilku ke tempat yang indah dan memberikan gaun yang cantik ini. Aku sangat menyukainya!"

Cloud tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya terus memandang Tifa dengan serius. Tifa yang sadar telah dipandangi terus oleh Cloud menjadi bingung sekaligus salah tingkah, tatapan Cloud itu sungguh membuatnya terpikat sekali. "Cloud? Kenapa?"

"Tifa, sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan padamu," ucap Cloud yang masih serius.

Mendengar nada suara Cloud yang serius itu, Tifa entah kenapa menjadi gugup. "Membicarakan apa...?"

Cloud terdiam, dia menelan ludahnya. _"Sekarang saatnya, kumpulkan keberanian, tarik napas dalam-dalam, keluarkan semuanya. Kau bisa, Cloud!"_ hati kecil Cloud terdengar menyemangati. Pria itu menarik napas sebentar, lalu perlahan duduk berlutut di depan Tifa dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya. Cloud membuka kotak kecil itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas berwarna putih serta terdapat berlian kecil di tengahnya. Tifa berdiri terpaku dengan gelagat Cloud yang menurutnya... tiba-tiba.

"Tifa, bersediakah... engkau menikah denganku?" ucap Cloud dengan wajah seserius mungkin dan menatap mata coklat Tifa dengan sangat dalam. Tifa terkejut, ia merasa merinding, dan hatinya seperti ingin melompat keluar. Perlahan penglihatannya menjadi kabur karena air mata. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, setitik air matanya mulai menetes dari sudut matanya.

Cloud memperhatikan air mata Tifa, dan dia langsung berdiri dengan panik. "Ti-Tifa, jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf kalau membuatmu sedih!"

Tifa menyeka air matanya, dia tersenyum manis pada Cloud. "Tidak... Cloud, aku menangis karena aku sangat... aku..." Tifa tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sesenggukan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Cloud masih cemas, sekaligus jantungnya berdegup menunggu jawaban Tifa.

Tifa menatap Cloud dengan wajah bahagianya, matanya masih berkaca-kaca. "Aku bersedia, Cloud. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu!"

Wajah Cloud yang tadinya terkejut berubah menjadi senyum yang manis sekali, senyum yang selalu di harapkan Tifa selama ini. Cloud memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Tifa, lalu wanita itu langsung memeluk Cloud erat-erat. Tifa menangis bahagia, mengeratkan pelukannya ke pria yang dicintainya itu. Cloud tersenyum, menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke seluruh badan Tifa, membalas pelukannya kembali. Setelah berpelukan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka saling melepas satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cloud," bisik Tifa lembut.

Cloud masih tersenyum dan melihat Tifa dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tifa."

Secara perlahan, Cloud mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Tifa. Tifa hanya menutup matanya, menunggu. Lama-kelamaan wajah mereka semakin mendekat, bahkan ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Semakin dekat... semakin dekat... dekat... sampai...

**BRUK!**

Cloud dan Tifa refleks menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing karena kaget dengan sebuah suara. Mereka berdua melihat ke asal suara, keduanya terkejut ketika mendapati teman-temannya semua jatuh ke tanah dan saling menimpa.

"Aduh! Yuffie, singkirkan badanmu dariku, berat tahu!" protes Cait Sith.

"Hehe sori Cait Sith!" kata Yuffie dengan wajah tak berdosa. Kemudian Yuffie menoleh ke Shelke yang menimpanya. "Shelke cepat berdiri, kasihan Cait Sith tertimpa!"

"Oh!" Shelke baru sadar, kemudian dia menyingkirkan badannya. Barret juga jatuh, di atas badannya terdapat Marlene, Denzel, dan Nanaki sekaligus.

"Papa, maaf ya! Aku tidak sengaja," kata Marlene langsung menyingkir dari Barret.

"Maaf, om Barret!" kata Denzel melakukan hal yang sama. Nanaki menyingkir juga dari Barret tanpa meminta maaf.

"Aduh pinggangku..." erang Barret.

"Kalian?!" seru Tifa sambil menunjuk ke Avalanchers. Cloud hanya diam karena merasa terganggu. Kenapa mereka malah muncul di saat seperti ini?

"Hehe... halo Cloud dan Tifa!" sapa Yuffie menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Tifa bingung dengan situasinya.

"Kami hanya kebetulan lewat kok, tenang saja kami akan segera pergi," kata Cait Sith merasa tidak enak. Semuanya mengangguk, lalu begitu mereka mulai beranjak untuk pergi, Tifa menahan mereka.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Kalian boleh kesini! Kita berkumpul kembali seperti dulu!" tawar Tifa. Cloud melihat ke arahnya dengan cepat, kelihatan sekali dia sedikit keberatan.

"Benarkah? HORE!" Marlene langsung berlari menuju Tifa dan Cloud diikuti Denzel. Para Avalanchers awalnya ingin menolak karena sudah mengganggu, tapi akhirnya mereka mengikuti Marlene dan Denzel juga. Yuffie cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya lalu segera menelepon Cid.

"_Halo, Cid disini,"_ jawab Cid di seberang sana.

"Cid! Jalankan rencana terakhir!" perintah Yuffie.

"_Oke, Nona!"_ kata Cid, kemudian telepon terputus. Yuffie tersenyum lebar dan kembali berlari ke arah mereka semua.

CxT

**Meanwhile, Cid dan Vincent...**

"Oke, Vince. Aku ingin meminjam pistolmu sekarang!" kata Cid.

Vincent mengangguk, lalu memberikan Cerberus (nama pistol Vincent) kepada Cid. Cid langsung membuka Cerberus dan mengeluarkan pelurunya. Vincent awalnya ingin protes, tapi karena semuanya setuju, dia terpaksa mengalah. Cid memasukkan peluru aneh dengan warna merah, biru, kuning, dan sebagainya. Setelah ia memasukkan peluru itu, Cid memberikannya kembali pada Vincent.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Nah Vincent, kau tahukan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Vincent mengangguk lagi, seperti biasa tidak banyak bicara. Dengan sedikit berat hati ia menembakkan peluru yang dimasukkan Cid tadi ke arah langit malam. Saat itu juga peluru yang di tembakkan Vincent tadi meledak di langit dan memancarkan sinar yang berwarna-warni seperti kembang api.

"Yes berhasil! Kerja bagus Vince!" Cid menepuk bahu Vincent lalu pergi ke arah teman-temannya yang lain, sedangkan Vincent sibuk memeriksa Cerberusnya, siapa tahu ada kerusakan.

CxT

"Waaaaw... indah sekali kembang apinya!" teriak Marlene terkagum-kagum.

"Iya! Tak kusangka penemuan Cid bisa sehebat ini! Ayo semuanya! Kita rayakan hari jadi Cloud dan Tifa!" seru Yuffie dengan semangat tinggi. Cloud dan Tifa yang mendengar itu menjadi tersipu.

"SETUJU!" teriak Cait Sith, Denzel, dan Barret, Nanaki juga setuju hanya saja ia tidak bilang apa-apa.

Shelke memperhatikan Cid dan Vincent yang datang, gadis itu berjalan menuju Vincent. "Tidak kusangka kau rela menggunakan pistolmu untuk ini,"kata Shelke tersenyum.

Vincent lagi-lagi hanya diam, lalu bergumam. "Ini demi teman-temanku."

"Iya, benar. Demi teman," gumam Shelke sambil melihat kembang api di langit.

"Bagaimana dengan alatku?! Canggih, bukan? Kembang api ini akan berlangsung selama 30 menit," kata Cid bangga.

"Bukannya itu alat Shera?" kata Barret tidak percaya.

"Uuh... iya sih... hehe..." kata Cid sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia lalu memandangi langit dengan senyum, "Tapi Shera juga pasti akan senang jika melihat ini..."

Sementara yang lainnya sibuk menonton kembang api, Cloud malah sedikit lesu meskipun ia juga kagum dengan pertunjukkan dari teman-temannya itu. Tifa yang menonton kembang api yang berwarna-warni itu, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Cloud. "Cloud, ada apa?"

"Tidak..." kata Cloud singkat.

Tifa bingung padanya, tapi ia menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan... kau kecewa karena mereka muncul?"

"Iya," jujur Cloud, membuat Tifa memerah dan teringat akan momen dimana mereka hampir berciuman tadi. Dengan kesempatan yang ada, Tifa langsung menghadapkan wajah Cloud padanya dan menciumnya. Mereka berciuman tepat pada saat kembang api yang paling besar muncul di langit. Tifa langsung melepasnya dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cloud karena malu. Cloud masih memasang wajah bengong dengan mata melotot, pipinya kembali memanas. Ciuman mereka terbilang sangat singkat, tapi cukup membuat Cloud tidak bisa melupakan momen ini. Dia lalu merangkul Tifa, sedangkan Tifa menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Cloud. Mereka sama-sama melihat kembang api yang masih mewarnai langit.

Cloud menutup matanya, dia teringat dengan Zack dan Aerith yang terus menyemangatinya meskipun mereka sudah tiada. _"Zack... Aerith... akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan Tifa, aku janji tidak akan pernah membuatnya sedih lagi." _

Kemudian Cloud tiba-tiba teringat akan seorang wanita berambut pirang seperti dirinya yang merupakan ibunya, dia bertanya-tanya apa reaksi ibunya jika mendengar dia akan menikah._ "Ibu... akhirnya aku menikah dengan gadis pujaanku. Gadis yang sejak dulu kusukai dan selalu kuceritakan padamu. Terima kasih karena sudah membesarkanku, merawatku, menyayangiku, hingga aku seperti sekarang ini. Dan sampaikan salamku pada ayah, jika ibu bertemu dengannya. Walaupun aku tidak mengenal siapa ayahku, aku tahu ibu sekarang bersamanya disana dan kalian berdua melihatku sekarang."_

"Hei kalian! sedang apa di belakang sana?! Cepat kesini!" seru Yuffie memanggil Cloud dan Tifa.

"Ayo Cloud!" Tifa menggenggam tangan Cloud.

"Iya," Cloud mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti calon istrinya itu dengan tersenyum bahagia.

**The End**

* * *

Keterangan :

(1) Setelan jas Cloud sama dengan jas yang dikenakan Noctis Lucis Caelum yang dari FF XIII versus ketika sedang berbicara dengan Stella. Bagi yang tidak tahu, bisa dicek trailernya lewat youtube.

(2) Maksud Denzel yang 'Onion Knight' itu berasal dari game Dissidia FF, entah kenapa saya lagi suka ama Onion Knight :b

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Tadinya saya mau ngebuat ini jadi One-shot, tapi akhirnya jadi Two-shot XD. Saya bingung ama SE, kenapa Cloud dan Tifa jarang sekali dilihatkan adegan romantisnya, beda banget ama SquallxRinoa, TidusxYuna, ato ZidanexGarnet! *demo ke SE***

**Maafkan saya karena ngebuat Cloud jadi sedikit OOC karena kelewat romantis (atau mungkin masih kurang?) Saya benar-benar kepingin ngebuat sisi Cloud yang kayak gini, soalnya aku kasian ama Tifa, ga pernah mendapat respon oleh Cloud yang ga peka itu. *Diomnislash ama Cloud*. Makasih uda baca, dan mohon review dari anda!**

**tambahan lagi : selamat berjuang buat yang lagi ujian ya! :D**

**tambahan lagi dan lagi (lol) : sebagian isi cerita ini udah dirombak sedikit di chapter 1 dan 2, jadi ada sedikit perubahan di sebagian dialog. Tapi plotnya masih sama kok. Ok, Thanks!**


End file.
